Along with the popularity of intelligent electronic products, capacitive touch display devices are now widely used in various electronic products, for example, intelligent mobile phones or tablets. Existing capacitive touch display devices includes G-G (glass-glass, transducer glass-tempered glass), GF (glass-film), GFF (glass-film-film) and OGS (one glass solution) plug-in architectures etc., and On cell (touch transducers disposed on a display panel) and In cell (touch transducers embedded on a display panel) embedded architecture etc.
In recent years, people have pursued thin-type devices, so that the three techniques of OGS, On cell, and In cell complete each other. Due to the unique advantages of the production process, the In cell is thinner and has better transmittance; thus, the In cell technique has become the main stream for display panels.
For traditional In cell capacitive touch display panels, sensing circuits and driving circuits are disposed on the same one metal layer. The sensing circuits and driving circuits are connected to touch pixels of different layers by through-holes so as to have a more complex production process and a lower yield rate.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a touch display panel and a touch display device to solve the above described problems.